A Mistake and A Laugh
by SnapeLikesMyPatronus
Summary: Fred and George play a prank on someone who they shouldn't. I suck at writing summarys. xD R
1. A mistake

**A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic. I really hope you like it. This is just a short humor story. Hope you like it.**

**I do not own anything.**** Characters in this story are owned by J.K. Rowling. If I owned them, I'd be filthy rich. But I own the Fluffy Pink Unicorn!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**~ A Mistake and A Laugh ~**

Fred and George Weasley wandered down a small corridor in Hogwarts, planning out their next prank. They didn't know exactly who they'd prank. Fred had suggested Neville, but George turned that down. They had pranked Neville too much, they sort of found it unfair that they weren't pranking anyone else.

"Hang on," Fred murmured, stopping in his tracks. George took a few paces ahead before he heard his brother speak.

"What's wrong, Fred?" George spoke quietly, as he didn't want to be heard by a few passing students.

"Snape.." was all Fred said. It took George a moment to really understand what Fred had said. His face lit up with excitement. "We should prank _Snape_?" he asked in a disbelieving tone. "Well of course." said Fred, a wide grin stretched across his face.

The twins walked down the corridors that headed towards the marble staircase. They passed a huddle of first years who looked slightly frightened of something. The twins noticed Draco Malfoy twirling his wand in his fingers and watching the first years. Fred wanted to act, but George kept sticking with Fred's plan. "Come on, we'll deal with Blondy later." George said, now having to drag his brother along.

They walked down the marble staircase rather quickly, but were being surrounded by students as they got nearer the center of the room. George looked bewildered. "Dinner's just finished," stated Fred, nodding towards the Great Hall. Students were flooding out. George smirked. "Snape's on his way to the dungeons." he muttered, grinning evilly. Fred smirked and he was the one pulling George now. They walked at a fast pace towards the dungeons.

Snape had gone into the Potions classroom, undoubtedly to love over his precious potions. Fred and George stopped at the closed door of the Potions room. Fred pressed his ear too it. "I like pink fluffy unicorns.. la la la..." Fred couldn't believe his ears. He very strongly resisted the urge to howl with laughter. George pressed his ear to the door, then sniggered. "I've got an idea.." he muttered.

George stepped back from the door, pulled out his wand, then muttered something under his breath. A stuffed animal flew out of his wand. It was the size of a horse, but it had a long horn sticking out of it's head. It was a light pink color and had hair soft as a cat's. "Oh he's going to be so delighted.." George muttered. Fred still resisted the urge to howl with laughter, his ear pressed to the potions classroom door.

George muttered a spell, the pink unicorn vanished. "Ooooh!" even George could hear this. George had teleported the unicorn into the Potions room. Fred sniggered. "Snape sounded just like a little girl. A little girl that had just spotted a pretty pony." He said, smirking.

George ran over and pressed his ear to the door, only to back away quickly, holding his ear in pain. There was a very loud, high-pitched scream. Obviously...it was Snape that made the noise. Fred had backed away from the door quickly, just as George had done.

"What did you _do_?" Fred asked, staring at George. "Did you put something on the unicorn?" George just shook his head in utter bewilderment. "Why did he scream like a high pitched balloon then?!" Fred bellowed, shaking from the restraint of laughter. George covered his brother's mouth. "Shhh...he stopped..."

They looked at each other for a moment, expecting Snape to burst from the room, but nothing happened. George was first to move. He walked to the door, looked around to make sure no one was watching, then dropped to the floor and looked under the crack of the door. His jaw dropped in shock. "..George?" Fred said, but before Fred could say anymore his twin beckoned him to come and look. Fred did as he was told, laying flat on the floor and looking through the crack at the bottom of the door. His jaw did the same as George's.

Snape was hugging, squeezing, kissing, and sitting on the poor stuffed animal. Fred couldn't hold it back; he pulled his robes up and over his face, laughing like a madman in them. George rammed his elbow into Fred's side, holding back his own laughter.

"Pretty and pink, just the way I like you," Snape was humming in a girly sort of way. "With your long horn and soft fur.... you make me _happy_."

George's foot slipped slightly from how he was laying, and it hit something....someone. He and his brother turned their heads quickly to see who they least expected to see; Professor Dumbledore, smiling warmly down at them both. _Maybe if we hold still, he won't see us_, Fred and George both thought the same thing. They held completely still. Amazingly enough, it worked. Dumbledore shook his head slightly, then shrugged to himself. He turned the knob on Snape's classroom door. Fred and George rolled in opposite directions just as Dumbledore pushed the door open. Luckily enough, he didn't see Fred and George.

A lot of things happened at once: As Dumbledore walked in, Snape froze, still atop the unicorn's back, his mouth agape. Dumbledore looked like he was about to ask Snape if he could join him. But just as Dumbledore took one step closer, the stuffed animal grew sharp spikes in it's back. Snape screamed, hopped off, and jumped into Dumbledore's arms.

Fred and George watched from both sides of the door. Fred frowned at his brother and mouthed the words, "Why did you add the spikes?" George messed up his facial features and mouthed back, "I didn't do that..."

Snape looked utterly ashamed of himself as he jumped out of Dumbledore's arms and walked to the pink unicorn, examining it. On the back end of the unicorn there was a tiny stamp, labeled '**George Weasley's Invention**'. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows as Snape roared with anger. "WEASLEY!" he shouted. "Ah.." said Dumbledore, breaking Snape's shout. "I've just seen both Weasley boys."

Fred and George's eyes widened in fright. Oh dear, they sure picked the wrong person to prank. Especially with the incident spikes. They were in for something bad. They tried to scramble away, but while they did, they heard Dumbledore say; "...and they're just outside your door."

They were too slow. Snape ran out of his office, cloak billowing out behind him as he did, and grabbed both Weasleys by the collar of their robes, dragging them back to his classroom. George looked desperate, Fred looked scared for his life.

Snape shut the classroom door after he had threw both twins into the room. He swept past them, towards the fake unicorn. He grabbed its tail and lifted it, showing the twins the print with George's name on it. "Detention the whole rest of term," he said in his usual dark, cold voice. He sounded so different than George and Fred had heard him when he spotted the unicorn. George made to protest, but he didn't have time, Snape pointed his wand at him, muttered something, and George's hair was gone. "That's for sending fake unicorns into my classroom. I tried getting rid of it, but it wouldn't move."

Fred and George looked at each other, Fred resisting the urge to laugh at his now bald twin. Dumbledore stood quietly, watching everything. "Severus," he said calmly, walking towards Snape. "I think a long detention and a bald head for Mister Weasley here is enough if all they did was set a fake unicorn into your office."

Snape turned scarlet, he wanted to give Fred and George another punishment. Dumbledore nodded, then beckoned Fred and George to follow him, whilst making the unicorn vanish. Dumbledore, Fred, and George walked out of the classroom, leaving Snape looking aghast.

Near the end of the passage that led into the Entrance Hall, Dumbledore stopped and turned to the twins. "Mister Weasley," he said, looking at George. "You deserved what you got. You know that, as it was Snape whom you pranked. You will not speak of the way he giggles and squeals at the sight of unicorns, and you will not speak of the way he jumped into my arms. Is that understood?"

Fred and George both nodded vigorously, Fred just because he didn't want a bald head like his twin, George because he was scared of Snape and was afraid Dumbledore might not be nice to him. Dumbledore smiled calmly at them before turning and walking away, "Goodnight." he said, then turned the corner.

After all the eyes of students and teachers upon his head, George felt slightly embarrassed for once. Fred kept grinning. All he got was a long detention. George got a long detention _and _a bald head. This was all Fred's idea, to prank Snape, but for once he felt gleeful that his twin had gotten more punishment than he.

As they got to the common room, they sat in chairs near the fire. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny walked over, laughing harder than they had ever laughed before. "George, we can finally tell you two apart!" Harry laughed, holding his sides. "Aren't you two going to say 'It was so worth it.'?" Asked Ron, howling with laughter. Fred and George looked at each other, then pointed their wands at their brother. Ron's hair grew down to his waist and he grew womanly sized breasts. Fred and George howled with laughter, then said. "You're right. It was so worth it."

* * *

**You're very hungry, and the Review button is a delicious meal!**

**Please Review. (:**

**Thank you. **

**Tell me if I should add another chapter.. could be about Ron's breasts!**


	2. Problems and Laughs

**A/N:** Sorry that this chapter is short. But I really hope you enjoy it.  
**Disclaimage**: I don't own the characters and/or anything else

* * *

Ron started to cry. Of course he would cry, he had breasts and long hair! He looked like Ginny!

"Don't cry, Ron," Hermione said, now ceasing her laughing and going over to where Ron stood. She glared at Fred and George. "You two.. change him back."

Fred and George made sad faces, then turned Ron back into himself.

"You two are the worst...ugh.." Ron rolled his eyes and went up to the boys' dormitories.

* * *

"Hold still!" Fred said, holding his wand to his twin's head.

"I am holding still!" George slightly yelled.

Fred was trying to make George's hair grow back, but nothing was happening, and George was getting fussy.

"Look, I'll just ask someone with more magical talent than you." George stood up and walked over to Hermione, who was sitting near the crackling fire reading a book. "Hermione, can you think of any way possible to get my hair to grow back?"

"I'm really sorry, George.. but no.." Hermione closed her book and looked up at George. "You actually deserve that."

"Geez, you sound like Dumbledore. Fine then." George walked away, looking half angry, half sad.

* * *

"Professor, please?" George was begging.

Dumbledore sighed, pointed his wand at George's bald head, and his hair grew back. "Don't tell Severus that it was _I _who returned your hair. You'll just have to tell him it grew back on its own."

George was thankful as he left Dumbledore's office. He felt his hair and sighed with relief.

* * *

George returned to the common room, only to find that there was a ton of laughing going on. He looked around the room, bewildered as to what was going on. That was until he saw Ron and Hermione pressed up against a wall, being laughed at by Harry and Fred.

"What's going on?" George said cautiously, walking towards them all.

"Ron was trying to use your trick and make Hermione's breasts bigger," Harry said through his howls of laughter. "...It turned out he used the opposite spell. Now Hermione has got no boobs."

And with that, George started laughing, but his eyes traveled to Ron.

"Why's he look all sad and scared?" George asked, still laughing.

"Hermione – shrunk – his – _penis_." Fred said, howling with laughter, just like Harry.

"This day just got better," said George, laughing along with them all.

All of them looked at George, then burst into fits of laughter, even Ron and Hermione. They were all pointing at George's hair.

"What?" George said as he stopped laughing.

"Your hair is _pink_!!!!" Hermione squealed, laughing her head off.

"With blue highlights!" Fred said, laughing and holding his sides.

Ron and Harry couldn't speak, they were laughing too hard.

"WHAT?!" Bellowed George, running to look in a mirror. He screamed and put his hands on his hair. They were right!

"It looks good on you, George," said Fred, smirking.

"...Is this why Snape looked at me like I was gorgeous?" muttered George, more to himself than to the others.

"Well.. he does like pink and blue.." said Harry.

"DAMNIT DUMBLEDORE!!!" George yelled, frowning at the mirror.

* * *

"I told you, Severus," said Dumbledore, grinning. "He'd come to me and ask for his hair back."

"He looked like a Flamingo with blue bruises," said Snape. He was laughing. "Thanks for using the colors I adore."

"I know you like a laugh every now and then, Severus," Dumbledore said, chuckling. "And it's permanent hair color until the end of term."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.  
Should I write another chapter to follow this?**


End file.
